


I'm not thinking about you (even though I am)

by amaresu



Category: The Dresden Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lash is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not thinking about you (even though I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after White Night

He never thought that he'd miss her. Lasciel had been an annoyance. A useful annoyance at times admittedly, but he hadn't liked her. Not really. Yet, now that she was gone he missed her. Sometimes he would stop what he was doing to wait for her to make a comment or offer her assistance. It always took him by surprise that she wasn't there. He hadn't talked to anybody about missing her, it just didn't seem right to be missing a demon. There were only a few people who had know she had been there anyway, none of whom he would want to talk to about something like this.

He'd wanted her gone and had been trying to get rid of her since he had first grabbed the coin. He should be happy she was gone. He was happy that she was gone. He had his head to himself now, for the first time in years. It just felt a bit strange to be all alone inside his head again that was all. He'd stop missing her once he got used to it.


End file.
